Finally Found You
by FutureStarkid
Summary: Blaine and Kurt: two gay boys who have very different perceptions of being gay. But when fate brings Blaine and Kurt together, Blaine is surprised to see that not all parents are discriminatory. :Collab with The Original Horcrux:
1. First

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee... damn**

* * *

Chapter 1  
First

Blaine never really wanted to come to the family outings that he, his parents, and his brother Cooper attended every Sunday morning. For one thing, it meant that Blaine had to come home from Dalton every weekend to insults from his mother, and being blissfully ignored by his father and Cooper. Blaine had hoped that Cooper would understand when he eventually came out in freshman year, but Cooper hadn't understood, he had yelled at Blaine and called him a fag, telling him that he never wanted to associate with him again. The two boys hadn't spoken since.

Blaine was glad to be boarding at Dalton most of the time. It meant that he could escape the tension and silence that filled the household during the time that he was there, apart from when his mother got drunk and started shouting abuse at him, telling him that she'd rather Wes or David for a son despite that Wes was Asian and David African-American, at least she could have a son who was "Normal". After these episodes, Blaine would curl up onto his bed and cry for hours on end until he eventually fell asleep. He wished he could board full time at Dalton, only coming home for Christmas and Easter like Wes and David, who lived in Cincinnati. But he lived in Columbus, which was much too close to Westerville for that to happen. He initially was not allowed to board at all, but after much begging, his Year Leader pulled some strings and Blaine was allowed to board during the week.

The weekly Sunday outings were a recent thing, which was a brilliant idea of his father's to take Blaine to places where girls were likely to be and force him to interact with them. This Sunday's outing was to the Columbus Markets.

Columbus Markets was an idealplace for Blaine's father to put his plan into action, the sheer size and amount of things there was enough to attract any girl, pretty or not.

They arrived there at 9:30 that Sunday morning. Blaine's parents, who had been ignoring him all of Friday night and Saturday, told him to look around and find them at Lunch time. Cooper, of course, barrelled off to find a new girlfriend, having broken up with his girlfriend of six months last Wednesday.

Blaine accepted the twenty dollar note that his father handed him without a sound, shoved his hands in his pockets and followed in the direction that Cooper had taken off in. Wes hadn't been kidding when he told Blaine that Columbus Markets were huge. Blaine stood there at the entrance, gaping at how congested it was. There had to be at least two hundred stalls, all selling different things. Food, drinks, clothes, toys, kitchen appliances and even tents! Blaine took a tentative step inside, thinking where he should go first. He decided that he would buy a new bow tie to add to his ever growing collection, which was stashed under a loose floorboard back at home to avoid being burnt by his mother.

"How can I help you sir?" the girl behind the counter asked. Her name was Alivia, Blaine gathered by looking at her badge.

"I-I'd like to buy a bow tie" he said nervously, he never really spoke to girls, but Alivia seemed nice enough, she'd called him _sir _after all. Alivia looked at him with a strange expression on her face, but whatever she was thinking, she seemed to overcome it quickly as she bent down and pulled out a box of bow ties.

"Take your pick sir" she said with a small smile.

"Thanks" Blaine said, sifting through the box, finding a few that he already owned and a few that he wouldn't be seen dead wearing. He eventually decided on a blue bow tie with purple polka dots. "How much?" he asked Alivia

"Two dollars" she said as he handed over the twenty. She silently handed him his change as he pocketed the bow tie, still looking like she wanted to ask him a question. He turned to walk away when she blurted out something that he didn't expect.

"We don't get many young guys like yourself buying bow ties" she said and Blaine turned back to face her.

"It's just kind of a hobby I picked up a couple of years ago, you know." Blaine replied

"Yeah" Alivia said, blushing a deep red. "What's your name?"

"Blaine Anderson" Blaine replied.

"Alivia Pope" she replied, sticking out her hand for him to shake, he took it with a smile. She smiled back at him and dipped her hand into her pocket, pulling out a slip of paper. Blaine felt himself blush, it was happening again. Like it always did when he spoke to girls, he just had that type of face that every girl assumes is straight. "Call me" she said, handing him the slip of paper. Blaine took it, intending to please his father and pretend he was straight. But it just didn't seem like the right thing to do.

"Sorry" he said, handing the piece of paper back to her "I don't play for your team." He braced himself for the insults, the whispers as he walked away. He turned around and tried to walk in the opposite direction, only to find that he couldn't as Alivia had hold of his arm.

"I knew it" she said, smiling widely "I knew you were gay from the moment you asked for the bow tie... not that there's anything wrong with that" she added hastily as Blaine looked offended. "I think you're really brave, not everyone is accepting of gays, but my brother is gay so I kind of came to love gay people... Hey, what's wrong?" she asked him as Blaine began to tear up.

"I've never met a member of the public before who's accepted me for who I am" he said, wiping his eyes "normally I just get a little _oh _when I tell girls that. Man you should've seen my Mom's reaction; she blew the roof off the house when I told her." Blaine said, not knowing fully why he was spilling his heart out to a stranger that he had only just met. Alivia smiled at him sympathetically, holding out the note again.

"Call me anyway," she said "You look like you could do with someone to talk to." Blaine grinned at her and took the piece of paper.

"Thanks Alivia." he said, pocketing it.

"Enjoy your bow tie" she shouted after him as he walked away. His reply was lost in the crowds as they swallowed him up once more.

* * *

Blaine wondered around the markets, looking at the various stalls, but not buying much, although he couldn't resist a small harmonica in a beautiful Mahogany case, which he purchased for five dollars.

As he neared the food section of the markets however, the most beautiful sound reached his ears. It was someone singing, a male countertenor singing. Blaine could tell because that's exactly what Mitch had sounded like before he committed suicide. The Warblers hadn't been able to find a countertenor since. He hurried through the crowds, looking for the source of the music, wanting to see if the countertenor was school age or not, maybe he could convince them to join the Warblers.

Blaine was not at all prepared for what he was about to see when he finally managed to get a glimpse of the singing group. The countertenor was standing at the front, singing lead. Blaine could not believe his eyes, this boy was not only an amazing singer, but he was completely and utterly hot _and _he was the most flamboyantly gay person Blaine had seen since Mitch.

Blaine felt himself go into a trance as the boy belted out the lyrics to the song. Blaine couldn't help but fall instantly in love with this boy. He walked over to the Fries-with-a-burger stall and sat down in one of their chairs, gazing, slack-jawed at the beautiful boy singing lead. He had perfect hair and light, porcelain skin that looked well moisturised; he wore a collared shirt with a tight fitting jacket over the top to protect him from the cold and to top it off, navy blue denim jeans that clung tightly to his shapely legs, everything about him screamed gay.

_... oh-blah-di, oh-blah-da  
life goes on, brah  
La la la la life goes on._

The group sang and Blaine wondered if they were volunteers for charity or something of the sort, which was when he saw the big sign standing in front of their collection bucket.

_Please spare a dollar or two to raise money for the William McKinley High New Directions to go to New York to compete in the National Show Choir competition. _

So he was part of the New Directions! How had Blaine not noticed him when Kurt sang with them during Regionals? But the question was, what were the New Directions doing singing in Columbus Markets, when they were situated in Lima? His mind was immediately preoccupied by other things as the boy began to dance, twirling a pretty blonde girl under his arm.

_Desmond takes a trolley to the jewellers store  
buys a twenty carat golden ring  
takes it back to Molly waiting at the door  
and as he gives it to her she begins to sing._

Blaine was sure he was salivating over the boy now as he fumbled for his phone and Alivia's number, he had only just met her, but he hoped she was better at giving advice on how to talk to someone you liked than Wes and David were. He keyed in Alivia's number into contacts and opened a new message.

_Looking at the man of my dreams – Blaine_

_**Wow, weird way to start off a conversation – Alivia**_

_What did you expect me to start with? – Blaine _

_**Maybe "Oh Hi, it's Blaine, remember me from ten minutes ago" – Alivia**_

_Touché, now how do I talk to him? – Blaine_

_**Walk up and say "Hi I'm Blaine" although you don't like to start off conversations like that do you? – Alivia**_

_I'd do that, but he's singing – Blaine_

_**What, just randomly? – Alivia**_

_No, he's busking with his show choir – Blaine_

_**Then talk to him after he's done then – Alivia**_

_Oh, don't worry that is my plan – Blaine_

Before he could exit out of the message however, his phone was whipped out of his hand. He looked up to see his father standing over him, looking angry.

"Blaine! What have we told you about texting people from school on the weekends, I thought we could trust you when we gave you back your phone this morning."

Blaine gulped; scared to tell his father that it wasn't anyone from school.

"Um... Father, it's not anyone from school." Blaine voiced timidly

"What are you talking about? You don't have any other friends." His father said gruffly. _Ouch _thought Blaine, despite the fact that his father's words, however detrimental, were true.

"It's not!" Blaine insisted "look at the recipient" and his father did exactly that. The expression on his face changed immediately from anger to relief upon seeing the name _Alivia Pope _at the top of the screen. Blaine just prayed that he didn't read any further than the name.

"Glad to see that you've finally seen sense son" he said, clapping a hand on his son's back, the first contact the two of them had had in months. Blaine sighed. He had dodged a major bullet there, but he had also managed to convince his father that he had _become_ straight at the same time, despite the fact that he was still 100% gay.

Blaine's attention turned back to the show choir. They had finished singing and were going around with their hats, asking for additional donations to put towards their trip to New York. Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off the boy with the porcelain skin as he held out his hat for donations, laughed with some and thanked others politely.

Blaine was desperate to go and talk to the boy, but his parents had sat down opposite him and were ordering Lunch. He had just managed to convince his father he had turned straight, he couldn't just walk up and start talking to a boy he barely knew.

When the boy came around asking for donations from Blaine's family, he collected them and walked away. Blaine had missed his opportunity. Yet he continued to watch him as he collected donations, and went back to the microphone. Blaine's heart jumped in his chest, he was going to give a speech!

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel and I would like to thank everybody for your generosity and for listening to us sing today. We're here for the next two weeks to continue raising money for us to go to nationals in New York. Thank you"

And with that, the New Directions started packing up. Blaine sat there, dumbstruck. He now knew the boy's name. Kurt Hummel and that he was going to be there for the next two weeks. There was only one thing for it. He looked at his parents and opened his mouth and asked, for the first time since the weekly Sunday outings had started.

"Can we come back next week?"

* * *

**AN: Hello! This is The Original Horcrux here, but you can call me Nayla, and I have just had the wonderful opportunity to write the opening chapter of this fic. The next chapter will be written by FutureStarkid (aka Chloe) then the third by me and so on and so forth. This story will be published on both our profiles, just to clarify with any confusion. And also, this fic is AU, meaning that it differs from the original canon glee storyline, it also takes place during season 2. If you're one of my readers, aloha! Hope you're enjoying the new story. If you're one of Chloe's readers, then aloha to you too, very pleased to meet you!**

**This fic **_**should **_**be updated quite regularly, but both Chloe and I are at school, so If we're taking ages to update, feel free to PM one of us and give us a nudge. :) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. We love reviews almost as much as we love fluffy Klaine moments! **

**Until Next Time**

**Nayla and Chloe xx**


	2. Second

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee...it would be fun to have for a day...**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Second

The week went by quickly, as did most weeks in Dalton did. Wes and David were there usual selves and everybody was starting to rehearse for the number they were going to perform at a retirement home. Wes was hassling them about not getting the step right, or singing off-key, but everyone knew that he was only doing it cause he was annoyed at not winning regionals. Most of the time Blaine just zoned out and though about Kurt. He couldn't help it, he was smitten and he had never even had a conversation with him. Having Alivia's number did help him a lot though, having her around made it easier to get away from Wes andDavid when they were going crazy.

One Friday night, after school had finished and he had gone back home, Blaine went upstairs into his room and logged onto Facebook. So, he may be Facebook-Stalking Kurt, but Blaine just wanted to find out more about him. But his thoughts were stopped when he realised that Kurt's page was private, _of course it would be, _Blaine thought, _he goes to a public school, he doesn't want anyone who he is not friends with bullying him. _Sighing as he logged out, he went back downstairs into the lounge room, and sat on an arm chair, getting glares from his brother Cooper. He could hear his parents discussing something in the kitchen.

"Charles, he can't have just suddenly turned straight! Once they're a fag, they're always a fag, you know that!" Janine said, disgusted that there was even someone who was gay in her house, even more that the person was her own son.

"Janine, he was _texting_ a _girl_, I saw it on his phone, he has got be going straight now. I knew that the whole fag-ness was a phase. He's turning into an acceptable, young, _straight_, man." Charles countered, firmly believing that Blaine was now straight. Blaine slowly walked away from the kitchen door, where he had heard everything. While walking up the stairs, he pulled out his phone, about to text Alivia.

_Alivia I need help. -Blaine_

_**Okay...why? Is it your parents? -Alivia**_

_Yeah, my dad thinks I'm straight now because he saw me texting you and my mum says that "once you're a fag, you're always a fag" so she doesn't believe what my father thinks. What should I do? -Blaine_

_**Aww hun, that's tough. I think that you should go along with your fathers version of events, cause if you don't there is a really high chance of you not seeing Kurt again. -Alivia**_

_Okay. I will. For Kurt. I have to go now...I'll see you on Sunday. Bye. -Blaine_

_**Okay Blaine, I'll see you then. Make sure to come to my stall! Bye. -Alivia**_

Placing his phone on charge, on his bedside table, Blaine snuggled down into the blankets of his bed. _Hopefully tomorrow will be bearable, and then I can see Kurt the next day, _Blaine thought, _I just have to get through tomorrow._

* * *

Sunday. The day Blaine had been looking forward to since Monday morning. Climbing out of bed, he pulled on his outfit for the day. He didn't want it to look like he had dressed up, just to go to the markets, so he simply pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple top, hoping that he would look okay. Blaine had noticed the fashion the Kurt was wearing and he didn't want to look bad. He had to impress him in some way.

Blaine quickly got out of the car, anxious to go to the food part of the markets, so he watch Kurt, but before he could go his father stopped him.

"Blaine. I want to meet the Alivia girl. Make sure she's good enough to be your girlfriend." Charles smiled stiffly at his son.

"Er, yeah dad, let me take you to her stall, um, this way..." Blaine said, hoping his father wouldn't ask him why he was hanging around a bowtie stand last week. After a short walk, weaving though the crowd, they finally arrived at the stall.

"Hey Alivia, this is my dad. He wanted to meet you." Blaine's father push him behind him and greeted the girl.

"Hello there, my name is Charles Anderson, what is yours?" Charles asked her.

"Oh, I'm Alivia, Alivia Pope." Alivia answered, wondering what the hell was going on. She looked at Blaine, to see him mouthing the words 'Pretend to be my girlfriend, he thinks you're my girlfriend' to her.

"I'm also Blaine's new girlfriend." she added on hastily, hoping that Charles won't notice her slight slip up while she was trying to figure out what Blaine was mouthing to her.

"Ah yes, I've heard about you." Charles said, whilst smiling a fake smile, "Well, it was very nice meeting you, but we must be going now. Come on, Blaine."

"Yes dad. Bye Alivia, I'll text you later." Blaine smiled at her and left, following his father.

"I like her Blaine, she seems very nice. It's good to see that you're normal again." Charles walked off and left Blaine standing there. He didn't know what to think, his father now believes he is undoubtedly straight and is probably off to go find his mother to convince her. Sighing, he walked off to go to the food section of the markets to find his family and to, hopefully, hear Kurt sing and maybe introduce himself.

* * *

Blaine was halfway through eating his meal when he heard Kurt start to sing. He picked up what song it was immediately. Kurt and his glee club were singing Queen.

_I want to break free_

_I want to break free_

_I want to break free from your lies_

_You're so self satisfied, I don't need you_

_I've got to break free_

_God knows, god knows I want to break free._

Blaine was amazing at how the countertenor's voice to fit into such a wide range of songs. Last week it was The Beatles, this week Queen. He sat there transfixed by Kurt. It was then Blaine knew that he _had_ to talk to Kurt, no matter what it took.

_But life still goes on_

_I can't get used to livin' without livin' without_

_Livin' without you by my side_

_I don't want to live alone, hey_

_God knows, got to make it on my own_

Blaine looked around at the other people watching the show. Instantly he could tell that everybody loved Kurt and the New Directions singing. He then looked at his family to be greeted with frowns and looks of discomfort. Quickly Blaine looked away and left them to their business, at this moment they all stood up and left the food section. Blaine was disappointed in his family, trying not to show it on his face, he turned back to watch the last few bars of the song.

_I've got to break free_

_I want to break free, yeah_

_I want, I want, I want_

_I want to break free_

As last few bars of the song ended, Blaine stood up with the rest of the crowd, who gave them a standing ovation. While he was clapping, he noticed Kurt looking at him, smiling. Blushing, Blaine smiled back, his heart beating fast and feeling like it was swelling to double its size.

"Thank you guys. That was my last song, so now I am going to hand the mic over to the ever lovely Mercedes Jones!" Kurt said, as the music started for Mercedes song.

Blaine jumped up, knowing that this was his chance. Walking over to the side of the stage, he waited. It must've been a few minutes because had zoned out, not paying attention to much around him, when suddenly a person was standing before him, waving their hand in front of his face.

"Hello? You there? My name is Kurt, you're the person I smiled at before." Kurt said, a little worried about Blaine. At the mention of the name 'Kurt' and 'smiled at before' Blaine suddenly came back to reality.

_"_Oh right...yeah...um...My name is Blaine." Blaine stuttered, not quite back yet.

_Real smooth Blaine, _he thought, _he's probably just going to think you're some weirdo who stutters._

"Nice to meet you Blaine. Would you like to help me with the collection? I doubt Finn or Puck want to." smiled Kurt, who really wanted to get to know Blaine better.

"Yeah sure! Let me just look around for my parents." Blaine checked every last corner with his eyes, when he was sure that his family was somewhere else, he walked around with Kurt.

"What was that all about?" asked Kurt, he'd never met anyone who did that before.

"Oh, um, my parents and brother aren't very accepting of who I am...I'm gay. They think it's disgusting to have someone who is gay in their house, let alone someone in their family." Suddenly it just all came, the tears he had been holding back for awhile now, the memories, everything. Blaine started telling Kurt about his family and how he used to be bullied but then moved to Dalton. Well, he didn't talk that much about the bullying, the memories were too scaring to even think about it. But Kurt was there, and he listened to everything that Blaine said. He comforted him when he couldn't talk when his emotions overpowered him, he helped Blaine talk about his scars in his life.

"Blaine no one should have to go through that." Kurt said, amazed at how people could treat someone as wonderful as Blaine so badly.

Kurt was glad that he had a father like Burt, even though he had tried to convince him that he wasn't gay, he definitely didn't was a father like Blaine's.

"Thank you Kurt." Blaine said sincerely, "Sorry for just unloading all my problems on you, even though I only just met you."

"It's okay Blaine. Look, here's my number. Text me when you feel like crap, or you just want someone to talk to." Kurt said smiling, he wanted to be friends with Blaine.

"Oh-okay. Thank you again. I've gotta go now though, otherwise my parents will start wondering what's happened to me." Blaine said, really happy that he got to meet Kurt.

* * *

Blaine hopped in the back of the car, buckling his seatbelt. He was really happy. He had texted Kurt a few minutes ago, just so that Kurt could have his number.

_Hey Kurt, it's Blaine. I know we only said bye like 5mins ago, but I realised I never gave you my number. So here it is I guess... -Blaine_

_**Ahaha hey Blaine. I forgot about that too. Hopefully we can talk more soon. :) -Kurt**_

Blaine couldn't stop smiling after he got that response. He was just so happy that he made a new friend.

"Blaine, why are you smiling like that, it's really weird." Cooper said, not even bothering to look at Blaine while he said it.

"Oh no reason. I'm just happy" Blaine replied. _If only they knew..._

* * *

**Hello guys, it's Chloe here AKA **_**FutureStarkid**_**. I am so so so so sorry this took so long to update. It really shouldn't have because it's school holidays...well they finished today, but I got really busy with my dad cause I don't have a laptop to write on there, or internet cause he blocked me. :( But anyway, I hope you like this chapter, it's the longest thing I've ever written. I'm not much of a writer... And also, school starts tomorrow, which mean Nayla and I will be getting more homework, but on the bright side we'll get our laptops back so we can write where ever, which means faster updates then this chapter. Hopefully I won't be getting as busy as I was. So yeah, I hope you like it! As we said last chapter, we love reviews. Almost as much as Klaine.**

**Chloe and Nayla xx**


	3. Third

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

* * *

Chapter 3  
Third

"Blaine, Blaine, hey, Blaine, BLAINE!"

"Shut up Wes!" Blaine said, swatting the Asian away as he attempted to read the third text of the day from Kurt

"Who ya textin'?" Wes asked, bouncing up and down like a hyperactive puppy. Blaine immediately regretted buying Wes that coffee this morning.

"Just a friend… DAVID GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!" Blaine jumped at David as he held Blaine's phone over his head.

"Who's Kurt?" David teased, looking at the contact name.

"I told you, he's just a friend." Blaine insisted, climbing up on his bed to gain some extra height as David thumbed through all of his texts to Kurt in the last week .

"_I've never met anyone like you. Wow, you're amazing_. Doesn't sound like friends to me." David mocked, showing Wes.

"Look David!" Wes laughed, "Look, It says Kurt. Heart, heart. Are we finally laying eyes on your boyfriend Blainers?"

"First of all, do not call me Blainers again, and _no! _Kurt is not my boyfriend, He's just some guy from New Directions who I met at Columbus Markets." Blaine clapped a hand over his mouth, why did he mention that Kurt was in New Directions?

"BLAINE!" David and Wes both yelled in unison.

"What? He's good looking." Blaine said sheepishly "He's a countertenor too."

"You're fraternising with the enemy!" Wes said, slapping Blaine over the head, messing his perfectly gelled hair up. Blaine aimed a half-hearted kick at him as Wes furiously sent a group message to the Warblers.

"I'm not _fraternising_" Blaine insisted "Kurt's just a guy who I met and he _understands_ me."

"Oh I see." Wes said sarcastically "A singer from New Directions understands Blaine and that makes it okay for Blaine to text him. Blaine you can't do this to us!"

"In case you hadn't noticed, Wesley, we are no longer in the show choir competition, and yes, Kurt understands me, _because he is gay too_." Blaine said, standing up and attempting to look intimidating, which failed miserably because it's incredibly hard to look intimidating when you're a few heads shorter than said person that you are trying to intimidate.

"So he _is _your boyfriend!" David gushed, "My boy's finally getting some…. Blaine that hurt!" he exclaimed as a pillow hit him in the face.

"He is not my boyfriend. He's just someone that I can talk to who gets where I'm coming from." Blaine insisted exasperatedly.

"What are David and I, the boy's next door?" Wes asked indignantly.

"Well unless you're both ready to come out of the closet and admit that you're gay then yes, you're as good as the guys next door." Blaine said.

"Ouch Blainers, that hurt." David said.

"I have no sympathy…. And _do not call me Blainers!_"

Blaine's phone dinged. He jumped off his bed and instinctively looked around for it, unfortunately it was still in David's hand.

"Oooh, A text from…." David stopped as he saw the name "Alivia Pope… Who's she?"

"A friend." Blaine said, "Give me my phone." He tried again, as David opened the message. _Oh my god, I need to put a passcode on this thing_ Blaine thought furiously as David read the text out loud.

"Have you texted him anymore? What's he like? I want all the juicy details Blaine Anderson." David started to laugh, "I like her, is she straight?"

Blaine rolled his eyes "Just give me my phone back David."

"Fine, you've earned your phone back, although no sexting Kurt or I'll be confiscating it again."

"I am not Sexting Kurt!"

* * *

"Blaine." Blaine wheeled around in his desk chair to see his father standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. It took everything Blaine had in him not to jump back at the sight of his father standing there as if nothing had ever happened between them.

"Y-Yes father" Blaine said politely, his heart still hammering from the sight of his father actually coming up to his room to talk to him.

"This Alivia girl, tell me more about her." He said, strolling into Blaine's room and sitting on his bed as if he hadn't pretended that Blaine hadn't existed for two years. Blaine bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to keep from flinching. The truth was, he was still terrified of his father, and had the scars to prove it. Blaine pushed the thought of the scars on his back out of his mind, it would just take him back to that dark place that he never wanted to go again.

"Um, she's funny." Blaine started weakly, "and smart. She likes football and Harry Potter. She's got a good personality and can say pretty random stuff." Blaine bit his lip as his father processed this. Blaine racked his brains for any more stuff he could remember about Alivia off the top of his head from all the incessant texting that had been going on between the two of them for the past two weeks. His father nodded.

"Have you actually seen her outside of our market visits?" He asked and the back of Blaine's neck immediately went red.

"Uh, no… um, she plays rep soccer and has training every day of the week." Blaine said, remembering that from the first few days of text that he and Alivia had shared.

"I see." He said. Blaine could practically see the cogs turning in his mind, sorting out how good a match Alivia and Blaine wold be. Blaine could see that he was leaning towards the fact that Alivia would be a good match for him. But Blaine knew that no matter how close he and Alivia got, there would only be one guy for him… Kurt Hummel. He started as he remembered that New Directions would be singing at Columbus for the last time this Sunday.

"Uh, Father." Blaine said timidly, he couldn't pass up this opportunity to see Kurt again.

"Yes Blaine."

"D'you reckon we could, um, go back to the markets this Sunday, it'll be the only time I get to see Alivia this week." Blaine said, flushing a deep red at the lie. He had never been good at fibbing, but he hoped that his father would think that Blaine was embarrassed about asking to see his 'girlfriend' rather than lying. He obviously thought the former as a smile broke across his stern face, which Blaine was sure had been set after all those years of being a lawyer.

"Of course we can, Cooper will be happy, he found a girlfriend there too." Blaine's father said happily. Blaine cringed. Knowing Cooper's taste in girls, he would probably be going out with some slut who had sex with him every second of the day. "I'm glad you've seen the light, son" Charles said, before walking out of Blaine's room, shutting the door behind him. Blaine let out his breath in a long whoosh.

Grabbing his phone from beside his laptop, he flopped back onto his bed and opened his conversation with Kurt, smiling as he saw that the other boy had texted him twice since he'd last checked his phone a few hours ago.

_You singing at Columbus this week?_ – B

_**Yeah – K**_

_I never asked, why are you singing at Columbus when you're in Lima? - B_

_**Extra Money, we didn't make enough at the Lima Mall – K**_

_Ah, makes sense – B_

_**I keep meaning to ask, who are Wes and David… they keep texting me. You don't happen to know anyone with those names do you? – K**_

_I knew I should've put the passcode on my phone sooner. I'm so sorry Kurt, I'll delete your number off their phones when I get back to Dalton. – B_

_**No, it's okay, I like them, they're funny. – K**_

_Only because David keeps Wes high on Coffee and David is naturally high himself. – B_

_**Your friends sound really cool**_– _**K**_

A knock on Blaine's bedroom door caused him to lock his phone and stuff it under his pillow abruptly. He seized a book from his bedside table and opened it before yelling.

"Come in"

The door swung open to reveal Cooper, with a girl hanging off his arm. Blaine just stared at him. Was something wrong? Cooper never came to his room.

"Janelle, this is my brother, Blaine." Cooper said, drawing Janelle closer to him as if Blaine might infect her. Blaine knew that Cooper didn't believe the fact that he had suddenly turned straight either.

"Blaine, this is Janelle, my girlfriend."

"Nice to me-" Blaine was cut off by a squeal from Janelle.

"Oh Cooper, he's _adorable_!" Janelle gushed "Look at that face! Do you have a girlfriend Blaine?"

Blaine's felt his face grow hot, his mind screaming at him to say no, but word would eventually reach his fathers' ears and then he would be in trouble.

"Uh.. yeah. H-Her name's Alivia." Blaine stammered and Janelle clapped her hands together in delight.

"She's a lucky girl, to be dating someone as handsome as you." Janelle winked at him and Cooper rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Janelle, let's go play _Call of Duty_" Cooper said, shifting Janelle's attention back onto him. Janelle skipped out of Blaine's room and Cooper shut the door behind him with a bang leaving Blaine's mind reeling as to why Cooper had introduced him to his new girlfriend. He didn't dare think that it was because Cooper was beginning to like him. All that would do was get his hopes trodden on.

Blaine was jerked out of his thoughts by a loud bang from the upper floor, a few thuds and a loud moan. Whatever Janelle and Cooper were doing up there it certainly wasn't playing _Call of Duty_.

* * *

Blaine was beginning to dislike Janelle more and more by the time that Sunday rolled around. She always spoke in a soprano and was always doting on him. She was like an overprotective grandmother. She also wouldn't stop talking about how amazing Cooper was. It made Blaine sick.

As they pulled up at Columbus markets for the third time Blaine's heart started to go a million miles an hour. Today he was going to ask Kurt out, no matter what. He had thought about it a lot the previous night as he and Kurt texted into the early hours of the morning. The way Kurt had made him feel whenever he texted him was phenomenal. He had only known the guy for a week and he knew that he had fallen for him. Hard. He just hoped that Kurt didn't already have a boyfriend.

Whenever he saw Kurt's name pop up in banners when he was using his phone the butterflies in his stomach went crazy. And it was only after six days did Blaine realise that this meant that he was in love with Kurt.

"Blaine," Blaine's mother said "Your father and I are going to the nursery, the gardener wants to put in a few new plants and we're going to pick them out. We'll pick you up here in two hours. Okay?"

"Sure Mom." He said, nodding at his parents before scurrying off, trying to keep the smile from forming on his lips. All the easier to ask Kurt out, with his parents not in the vicinity he didn't have to worry about anything. Well, apart from Janelle and Cooper, but he thought it would be safe to say that they'd be making out in a corner of the markets somewhere.

Blaine pushed his way through the crowds to Alivia's stand, if he was going to seek advice from anyone, it would be her. Wes and David wouldn't be any good.

"Blaine! Hi!" Alivia said as he arrived, breathless at her stall. "What's up?"

"How do I ask someone out?" He asked, gasping for air.

"Go up to them and ask… wait, Oh my god are you going to ask Kurt out!" She squealed.

"Yeah." Blaine replied, looking at the ground. "I've fallen for him reall hard."

"That Is so goddamn cute!" Alivia said, clapping her hands together in a perfect impression of Janelle. Blaine flinched.

"Please don't speak in a high voice. It reminds me of my brother's girlfriend." Blaine begged.

"I'm sorry but you're finally going to get a boyfriend! You have to introduce him to me. Okay, he sounds _amazing_ but I want to see him in the flesh. So you _will_ introduce him to me alright Anderson."

"Alright, alright. But only if you tell me how to ask him out." Blaine said exasperatedly.

"Well first you tell him how amazing he is, then you say that you've really gotten to like him, then you subtly ask him out on a date by saying you want to get to know him better over dinner." Alivia said kindly.

"Right." Said Blaine, processing the information

"What are you waiting for?" Alivia said, giving him a push from behind the table "Go get him!"

"See you soon." Blaine said nervously as he walked away towards the food court.

He heard the sound of Kurt's countertenor voice before he saw him.

_I'm bulletproof  
Nothing to lose  
Fire away  
Fire away_

_Ricochet  
you take your aim  
fire away  
fire away_

_You shoot me down,  
But I won't fall  
I am titanium._

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. First the Beatles, then Queen, now Sia? Blaine was almost certain that Kurt could sing any song. He caught Kurt's eye and smiled, waving slightly. Kurt waved back as one of the Jock's took over the lead and Kurt went to the back, performing dance moves perfectly in synch with everyone else in the club. Blaine put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a ten dollar note, walked over to the collection tub and put it in, earning a wide smile from the Jock at the front.

_I am titanium_

The jock finished and the crowd went wild. Standing up and clapping, whistling and whooping. Blaine was almost trampled by an influx of people putting donations in the bucket. He stepped back out of the crowd and looked for Kurt, who was chatting to a short black girl and a vaguely looking Eurasian girl. Blaine watched him, laughing with the two girls and touching the black girl on the shoulder before walking away, towards him.

"Hi Blaine!" Kurt said happily "What did you think."

"I thought it was amazing." Blaine said breathlessly, and before he could stop himself "I think you're amazing." Blaine felt himself going red. "At singing I mean" he stammered, trying to cover up the slip up.

"Thank you." Kurt said happily. "I'm sure you're amazing too."

"I'm not as good as you." Blaine said, rubbing the back of his neck. Kurt smiled at him before changing the subject.

"So how exactly did Wes and David get my number?" Kurt asked.

"They stole my phone." Blaine grumbled.

"I guess it's good that my best friends are girls then." Kurt laughed. Blaine laughed nervously. How was he going to ask Kurt out if he couldn't get the conversation back to Kurt. He had to stop all the doubts and the worries, if he didn't he knew he'd chicken out.

"You know we're a lot more similar than you know." Blaine said. Hoping the statement didn't sound too lame.

"Oh?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

"I love _Vogue_ too." Blaine said.

"Oh you do! That's amazing, we must get together and look at the magazines some time! I have a box full of them under my bed and another in my cupboard." Kurt said and Blaine saw his moment.

"I'd love to get to know you better. It's nice to know someone who knows what I'm going through. D'you want to get dinner… at the Italian Restaurant in Lima?" Blaine asked in a hurry. Kurt's mouth fell open.

"A- are you asking me out?" Kurt asked, dumbfounded.

"Uh… yeah, I guess I am." Blaine said, running a hand through his gelled down hair, hoping that Kurt was single, although he couldn't imagine why. Who _wouldn't _want to go out with Kurt? "You don't want to go out with me?" Blaine said, crestfallen as Kurt didn't reply.

"Are you kidding? I'd _love_ to go out with you."

* * *

**AN: Hello! Nayla here. Okay, well I can honestly say that I have no excuses for the slow update. I was a lazy bum for a few weeks and then School decided not to give us our laptops back until last week, and then both Chloe and I got bombarded with a huge language assignment. (Trek of my life might I add) and we both have History half yearly's coming up soon (well one of Chloe's is for Geography, but both mine are History) And I have stuff on every day of the week except for Tuesday and Sunday (Netball, Squads, Work etc.)… I think that's it. Okay I did have a few excuses, but no valid ones.**

**We'd both love to know what you thought of the chapter! We love reviews almost as much as we love Klisses. Oh, and everyone go tell Chloe that she **_**doesn't **_**suck at writing. Thanks dears. **

**Until Next Time**

**Nayla and Chloe xx**


End file.
